


Harkonnen Equivalent

by dainty_feinty



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Gen, mentions of Paul - Freeform, mentions of the Baron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_feinty/pseuds/dainty_feinty
Summary: A look at Giedi Prime through the eyes of Thufir Hawat





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after the Baron captured Hawat, and features some of the headcanons I have.

Thufir Hawat feels the rippling sensation of the pager going off on his arm. He looks down to see the “who” and “where” of his summons before making his way down the hall of the Baron's household. He feels a sense of uneasiness as he walks, wondering why he is needed. He wonders what it will be today.

 

Every day, it seems, the Harkonnens find a new way to disturb Hawat. On the previous day, for instance, he was gazing out upon the industrial land of Giedi Prime when he noticed something that should've saddened him, but instead made his stomach churn; the entire city, and perhaps quite a lot further, is entirely covered with concrete. The children here will grow up, never knowing the touch of grass or earth. He himself already feels an ache forming somewhere deep in chest. He longs for the wide plains of Caladan, where the people build outwards, not upwards.

 

He notices plenty of other things of course, being a Mentat. He notices how the Baron's servants look upon him with fear in their eyes, rather than respect. How none dare to speak casually or friendly with him. Only formal nods and agreement to whatever had been said to them. Perhaps this is why he becomes lonely, Hawat thinks, why he is always inviting his nephew, Feyd-Rautha, to dine with him. After all, Feyd-Rautha is the only one to address him casually, preferring to call him “Uncle” rather than “My Lord” as his brother does. He never does shut up about Piter de Vries either, Hawat thinks. Perhaps Piter had been more friendly with him as well. 

 

His musings come to a halt when he arrives at the eastern corner of the citadel where Feyd-Rautha's personal quarters are. Why he has summoned him, Hawat does not yet know. He has yet to understand him the way he once understood Paul; he cannot guess at his motives. He swipes his hand over the identification panel, alerting Feyd-Rautha of his presence. The automatic door wheels itself open and reveals the largest object in the room, his bed. Hawat can see that he lays there on his side, back facing the door. Hawat decides not to comment on this as he strides in, door shutting behind him. “You have summoned me, my Lord.”

 

Feyd-Rautha twists around and there it is. The thing that will disturb Hawat today. Feyd-Rautha's entire torso lay bare and exposed, and Hawat knows that under those sheets, he is completely naked. Hawat has also been around the Harkonnens enough to know that in his heart of hearts, Feyd-Rautha is not trying to be risqué. Harkonnens just simply do not understand decency.

 

“Yes, Thufir Hawat, I have been thinking as of late...about Paul,” he scooted closer, “What was he like?”

 

Hawat closed his eyes, pain momentarily flooding his senses until his Mentat awareness came back to him. “Well, as you may have been aware, he was a year younger than you, but you wouldn't have known it. He was still short, of course, but mentally I mean. He was very bright. Loved to learn. An avid learner, really.”

 

Feyd-Rautha paused to consider this, then, “Was he kind?”

 

“At times. He took after his father. Kind, but stern when necessary. Paul was often more witty than stern, though.” He smiled to himself, remembering all the snide remarks Paul would make to any disrespectful servants.

 

Feyd-Rautha got up and out from the bed then loosely made it before sitting on it cross-legged. “I always anticipated the day when we would become Cher Cousins. It has been centuries since two leaders of the Great Houses were so close in age.” He looked down solemnly at his hands, “It's a shame.”

 

_Indeed it is_ Hawat thought, and then another, more curious thought entered his mind.  _I am speaking with the Harkonnen equivalent of Paul._

 


End file.
